smile on my face
by blue-indigo-girl
Summary: aiko is alone in her room and remembers the best time she spent with her friend Momoko and this makes glad
1. Chapter 1

(Before you start reading, I warned you, don't laugh at me because I was deficient in English, I am French, he he ^ ^)

Aiko was lying in bed, remember who he was to spend five months ago

(in the output of the school)

"I said Kotake, I don't play soccer with you, now leave me alone" said aiko

"Ok I understand, miss aiko still has a problem with Momoko" said kotake

Aiko his cheeks red with anger, she grabbed Kotake by the collar "GGGGRRRRRRR I didn't mention when Momoko and now out of my sight"

"hheeeeeeeyyyyy quiet, you're right, after all," said Kotake and take the path of the leak," but ...." he said, before being calmed by aiko still angry "disparait"

(in the house for dinner, after two years of separation, the girls, decided to find a set of Misora, parents don't agree, but for their little girl XD that's why the mother is with them aiko)

Atsuko: aiko honey, you don't eat anything these days, are you sick? aiko I can see that something, is not fine

koji: aiko, I am your father, right?

aiko: uh, yah agree, then?

Koji: then you should not be afraid to entrust me with your little problems, even if you made the worst mistakes

Aiko: but I have nothing, I was not hungry, that's all

Koji: aiko, I am sure something is wrong, you want to talk?

Atsuko: Christmas is soon, you would normally be happy

Aiko: (still angry and his cheeks red, she cries) I hate Christmas (she will rise from the table and goes)

Grandfather: I think it is time that someone spoke to the child seriously

Koji: we don't ask you (anger)

Grandfather: my son, I am just wondering if a few more things, that we can t be better to talk to the child (gets up and goes to join aiko) I bet I know that kid, I know everything you want to spend more time with the American girl ?

Aiko: how you guessed grandfather?

Grandfather: is a secret, but I think you shouldn't worry that your American girl, she wants the same thing as you, after all

aiko: I am sure that, yes, but she did not dare tell her parents, she is shy, so delicate, so modest

Grandfather: girl, girls are sometimes surprising, if the phone rings ....

Atsuko: aiko, tell me? you want to see .....

aiko:(Aiko still angry) grrrrr I have already said that I hated Christmas, especially with my aunt Kyoko

Atsuko: Kyoko's aunt not to call you, but your friend, you would not enjoy spending time with your friend Momoko?

explanation

dispara t: disappear, if not "out of my sight" in french, I have no idea if it is called in English LOL


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter

Aiko is glad she will finally be able to spend time with her girlfriend Momoko, she does not want to quarrel with her, and she loves her so

Atsuko: I give you leave to go visit her ^ ^

Aiko: um, and you can't find anything to say?

Atsuko: No, why?

Aiko: this is fishy

Atsuko: ^ ^ "

Aiko it seems to me that you all hide something

Atsuko: I do not hide anything, be quiet

Aiko: you don't ask any questions?

Atsuko: because I trust you honey

Aiko: really?

Atsuko: yes and I also know that you love Momoko

Aiko: really? O O

Atsuko: yes indeed, there is that how you see stutters when she is with you

Aiko: yes I am a bit nervous the last time when she is with me -^^-

Atsuko is normal, but at the same time, I feel she love you too

Aiko: um, how do you know all this?

Atsuko: uh ... I'm your mother I can see her thing

(This chapter is a bit short but I know the next will be longer)


	3. Chapter 3

After a long conversation with her mother, Aiko finally realized she had a visit from momoko, she even wants to ask her to go for a walk with her she will be alone without all the people around

In the house momoko

Minori: (shouts to her daughter) momoko your friend has arrived

(She rushes to the stairs, and fixes her friend , she will join and jump in her arms)

Momoko: aiko I am glad that you responded to my request

Aiko: (blushes) um, you know it's normal after all

Momoko: Do not stay outside, it's so cold

Aiko: no, do not worry, I just want to tell you (she has stuttering and his cheeks are red) uh ... walk with me outside? For a short time only every two?

Momoko: um, yes, of course, if what you want

Aiko: (she has a smile on her face) perfect

(I really did not have time I will try to write the next as quickly as possible)


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back ^ ^

Momoko and Aiko are only now, there is nobody around, and Aiko can talk quietly with Momoko

Momoko: So ... uh hum ... (she starts to blush) then what you want us to talk?

Aiko: (shy and has difficulty talking) uh, well I really want to tell you something (it takes two hands) momo-chan I love you, and I don't want me quarrel with you, I am a stupid, I get angry quickly, and it is my fault if we have problems every two

Momoko: no , ai-chan, I'm also at fault, I'm not always a good friend and I apologize for that

(it looked and began to blush)

Aiko: momo-chan

Momoko: ai-chan

(Aiko then took Momoko in her arms is the fact that highly blush)

Aiko: I had already said it and I'll repeat again, momo-chan I love you

Momoko: I love you too

(then, they have their lips together for a sweet kiss)

(in the chapter is talking about their last quarrel, and regret, you know everyone in the next and final chapter)


	5. Chapter 5

C'est de l'or Que tu mets dans mon corps  
Des trésors D'amour qui me dévorent  
C'est un sort Que tu lances à mon corps  
Des accords D'ivresse qui s'évaporent

Oui, c'est de l'or

Momoko and Aiko no longer want to quarrel, but normal people who love often compete

aiko: hey told me Momoko? To reason why we are fighting

Momoko: I don't know, for something stupid as always

aiko: sale and then my character has taken over I think

Momoko: but you are not alone, it is my fault

aiko: you know what forget all that is past ^ ^

their problems were resolved and love it even more than before

(Following is a bit stupid, but I made this French song because it fits with the subject, I don't like the song fic, but I think the song really goes well with the text  
Here is the translation)

This is gold;  
it is gold that you bring in my body

Treasures Of love that devours me  
it is a magic spell that you cast to my body

Chords Of rapture which evaporate?  
Yes, it is gold.


End file.
